Laszlo Cravensworth
Laszlo Cravensworth is a vampire originally from England. He is a main character in the TV series. Biography Early life Laszlo was the most handsome man in a village affected by leprosy and plague, though he also contracted leprosy himself. One night, the vampire Nadja flew into his window and seduced him, before transforming into a hideous creature, biting him and turning him into a vampire. As a vampire, Laszlo gained the unique ability to control and communicate with animals. Like most vampires, he could transform into a bat, but for some reason had to yell "bat!" in order to do so. Laszlo married Nadja, and they both had multiple affairs. Nadja had several with multiple reincarnations of one person, Gregor. No matter what gender or species Gregor reincarnated as, Laszlo always succeeded in disposing of them by cutting off their head, a fact that Nadja was unaware of. Laszlo, a pansexual, once had an affair with Baron Afanas, a ferocious member of vampire royalty. In a moment of Laszlo’s climax, Afanas told him to take over the new world, though Laszlo was too distracted to hear him properly. Laszlo gained a witch skin hat from a Bavarian witch hunter he was eating. He failed to realise it was cursed and the hat caused several calamities, including the Irish Potato Famine and a horse trampling Laszlo before trying to mate with him. Nadja kept trying to get rid of the hat but it kept crawling back. During the Victorian era, Laszlo killed many people in London and was dubbed Jack the Ripper. He would later produce a topiary structure dedicated to the vulva of Polly Nichols, his first victim as the Ripper. No-one found out Laszlo was Jack and he did not tell anyone until he was facing death in an incident in the year 2019. Laszlo and Nadja eventually sailed to New York on a ship with fellow vampire Simon the Devious, who Nadja most likely had an affair with. Laszlo brought his witch skin hat with him, making Simon jealous. Laszlo and Nadja settled in Staten Island while Simon went to Manhattan and quickly took over the city’s vampires. He set up a vampire nightclub, The Sassy Cat Club, which Nadja, Laszlo and eventual roommate Nandor frequented during the 1920s. From the late 1800s to the 1990s, Laszlo appeared in multiple pornographic movies. Sometime before 1932, Laszlo ran afoul with the Vampiric Council after he turned a baby into a vampire out of boredom. Another vampire, Garrett, was found guilty of the crime and sentenced to be imprisoned underground at the Temple of Blood-Devourers. Laszlo passed the baby to an acquaintance in the Bronx, and they eventually became a member of the council themselves. At the time of the documentary filming, Laszlo and Nadja were living with fellow vampire Nandor, energy vampire Colin Robinson and Nandor's familiar Guillermo in a house on Staten Island. ''What We Do in the Shadows'' (TV Series) Shortly after the documentary crew arrived, the vampires received a letter from Baron Afanas, saying that he will visit them soon. In preparation, Nandor asked Guillermo to bring over virgins for a feast. Afanas was brought in a stone coffin to the vampires’ attic. The reunion went badly, with the Baron eating Laszlo's familiar, June, and lamenting the vampires not having taken over New York, and threatening them with death if they do not do so by the time he reawakens. Colin also drained the energy of the virgins (Jenna and Jonathan) before the other vampires could eat them. Reflecting on the Baron’s demands, the vampires decided to take over Staten Island Borough Council. Laszlo targeted council member Barbara Lazarro to win her favour. He knocked on her door asking if there is any way the city could be improved, she mentioned that the city’s raccoon problem was getting out of control. He lured dozens of raccoons to him with a pungi, killed them, and left their bodies on Lazarro’s front porch. Lazarro was horrified rather than grateful, and decried the incident at the next council meeting. Laszlo rediscovered his love of topiary design, and made his own topiary garden filled with designs inspired by female friends and relatives. One night, he realised one of his creations had been urinated on by a werewolf. He laid a werewolf trap, capturing Arjan, the leader of a nearby pack. This created a feud with the rest of the pack as they tried to treat Laszlo’s garden as their territory. This was resolved when Nandor battled their strongest werewolf, Toby, and defeated him by throwing a squeaky bone toy off the roof they were fighting on. Laszlo gained a new familiar, Justin, but he was quickly killed as a result of the cursed hat. Rethinking their plan to take over Staten Island, the roommates returned to The Sassy Cat Club to try and join forces with Simon. Simon only agreed to join them if Laszlo gave him the hat. After intimidation from Simon’s crew, the Leather Skins, Laszlo agreed and Simon went back on his word, kicking them out of his club. The cursed hat caused Simon to accidentally blow himself up with a flaming arrow, and Laszlo later retrieved the hat back from an unconscious Simon in hospital. In an attempt to eat Phil, the vampires’ new neighbour, Laszlo entered his window in bat form only to be beaten unconscious with a broom by Phil’s girlfriend. Staten Island Animal Control took a caged Laszlo to their shelter with Colin and Nandor in pursuit. When Laszlo regained consciousness, he tried to rile up the animals into fighting back against the humans in order to escape. Nandor tried to free him by turning into a dog to get captured and infiltrate the holding room, only to become locked in a cage and also trapped. The two were only freed when Nadja arrived, who hypnotised the receptionist Bobby for the door passcode. To follow up on his promise to the cats, Laszlo freed them all, only for the animals to attack him. When Afanas finally awoke, he requested a "night on the town" with Nandor, Laszlo and Nadja. He proceeded to get intoxicated after consuming the blood of drunk humans and at one bar, Afanas admitted he had considered killing all of them earlier that night. Nandor admitted they were thinking of doing the same and laughed as Nadja and Laszlo joined in. The Baron appeared to be furious, causing the vampires to claim they were only joking, but he eventually burst out laughing himself. At a rave, the vampire group ate several people under the influence of drugs and became even more intoxicated. They just about arrived back at the flat as dawn approached, only for Afanas to burn to death in the sunlight when Guillermo opened the front door. The following night, the vampires buried Afanas in the topiary garden between topiaries representing Laszlo’s mother and Nadja. A floating woman arrived and informed the group that they were to be put on trial for their crimes. There, Guillermo confessed to the murder, only for Nandor to confess to keep him safe. The three vampires were sentenced to be killed by being locked in a well and slowly exposed to sunlight. As dawn approached, Colin arrived with a beach umbrella to block the sun. Guillermo saved the vampires by smuggling them out in a box while they were in bat form. Nadja turned Jenna into a vampire and became her mentor as she was transforming. Laszlo upset Jenna by insulting her poor vampire abilities, and Nadja forced him to apologise. He tried to make up for it by teaching her how to become a bat, but she could only manage a clumsy humanoid bat form. When the vampire residence was chosen to host the Bi-Annual Vampire Orgy, Laszlo tried to get Nadja in the mood by showing her the pornographic movies he made. She was forced to admit that she found them boring, which greatly offended Laszlo. He refused to take part in the orgy, but when all the guests arrived he publicly apologised to Nadja, claiming his movies were only boring because they lacked their love, and offering to take part in a two-person orgy with her. The guests found this announcement so embarrassing that they left. Laszlo and Nadja returned to their room and turned into bats out of shame, before having sex on the floor. When a lonely Nadja used her psychic powers to lure Gregor to her flat, his latest reincarnation, Jeff Suckler, arrived via a stolen motorbike. As the two reunited, Laszlo arrived to confront him. He finally revealed to Nadja that he was always the reason Gregor lost his head in every life because he always made Nadja cry when he reappeared. Nadja was touched by this and asked Laszlo to give Gregor the gift of a full life. Laszlo agreed to this, but as Jeff cycled away, he was immediately decapitated by a string of wire Laszlo had used to support his latest topiary design based on Nadja. Trivia *His traits share with Deacon for they show acts of selflessness and sometimes disrespect others. Appearances *''What We Do in the Shadows'' (TV series) **"Pilot" **"City Council" **"Werewolf Feud" **"Manhattan Night Club" **"Animal Control" **"Baron's Night Out" **"The Trial" **"Citizenship" **"The Orgy" **"Ancestry" References Category:Characters Category:What We Do in the Shadows (TV series) characters Category:Vampires